


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 112

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [12]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 112 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 112 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 112

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Someone call the Arch and tell my son to shut up!

TRANSLATION  
_Arucha ksa shafya re kizhilu je ka zara anga laida yu pengu je!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Were you born stupid?!

TRANSLATION  
_Gwola pokwa pele she?!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
the pride of her caste?

TRANSLATION  
_liro yélenila ksa?_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Hear me, Gyaamaashaa of the Waves. The water in my brother does not flow. Raze the dams and summon the wind. Lively up the blood again.

TRANSLATION  
_ənós ume, Gyamasha parilahi. Areme essu risa zlugmeri. Garí utigdu sə ailá rikisa. Srazi beinhá sangmiku gyommǝ._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Your accent is terrible.

TRANSLATION  
_Ruvuva rizeigyila._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
He squeezed my hand.

TRANSLATION  
_Anizigyu uganme._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Involuntary. It means nothing. He is dead inside.

TRANSLATION  
_Nubasasume. Gyi thememe. Zwememagba iza thergyuri._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
I told you. Nolan didn’t mean for this to happen.

TRANSLATION  
_Malon análaktə. Nahemein nigya shwaisuhe anainha Nolən._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
I hope Varus kills him slow.

TRANSLATION  
_Hahi shezeishu Varus masha, anainha._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
I heard things out West.

TRANSLATION  
_Nemik ánosə timu vúzenə numasheri._

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
Never took you for a gossip, Rynn.

TRANSLATION  
_Lememein ánihə spaskunaizə thessume, Rin._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
I did it for Sukar. You don’t deserve my mercy.

TRANSLATION  
_Menon gyi Sukar. Aleme thedeimesume akagbaha._

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Golden Knot

TRANSLATION  
_izembarat_

KELLER (IRATHIENT)  
I am looking for Irisa Nolan, a daughter of Irzu. She is wanted for crimes against my people. Bring her to me and nobody gets hurt.

TRANSLATION  
_Mahé énudrə Irisə Nolən, zwinya p’Irzu. Anala théinggyawə gyi hwirme ulleisha. Donlá ina ume sə ethemein shirukaktu thememe._

KELLER (IRATHIENT)  
All we want is the girl. If she’s hiding, point her out.

TRANSLATION  
_Zabak éleisə zainye hei. Kwə ésenə, əkpainyəhá._

TOMMY (IRATHIENT)  
Fuck you.

TRANSLATION  
_Ila dəhá._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
If someone harms you, retaliate sevenfold.

TRANSLATION  
_Shafya re miya do abe vore, woga nggo ksa vórulenalu._

YOUNG IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
You’re going the wrong way.

TRANSLATION  
_Álegnə anángisə._

YOUNG IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Nolan no longer walks with us. We must go down to those mines. Down into the Earth. It’s our destiny.

TRANSLATION  
_Habeme érekə Nolən nene. Bené tei énurə nalə nuzdiru. Rogureri. Gyakísəbe nuna._

YOUNG IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
No, we’re not. We are the Creator.

TRANSLATION  
_Zwenu ibi me. Zunai ibi._

YOUNG IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
All the courage that our father has given us, now is the time to summon it. Come.

TRANSLATION  
_Thegnóm theigyu baba habegyin, shailaha awaisha thessu kwázigyə. Atús._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Little Wolf.

TRANSLATION  
_Tishinka._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
You have walked far along Irzu’s path.

TRANSLATION  
_Lenon gulu erekenyehe gyakpake p’Irzu._

From an earlier draft:

SENSOTH GUARD  
Hands at your side.

TRANSLATION  
_Po gane ji sadi._

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the last line there. The original finale of season 1 saw Datak and Nolan being arrested, with both sent to the island prison in Las Vegas. The first few episodes of the next season was to see Datak and Nolan teaming up with some new characters to make a daring escape from the impregnable island prison to get back to Defiance and help out with the trouble brewing in their absence. The island prison, being cut off from the outside world, was going to have its own society, and its own language—a creole language that was a mixture of _all_ the alien languages I'd created (and even those I hadn't fully fleshed out) plus English and Spanish. It would have been amazing. There was going to be one line that was a teaser at the end of that episode, and if we'd moved forward, I would have been paid to expand the line into a full language. Alas, for reasons beyond this plan for New Vegas, the original version of the finale was scrapped, and those plans were shelved. That line is the only surviving element of that original creole.


End file.
